


"I Love You..."

by Irinrinrin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Angst and Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cried a lot. TT---TT</p></blockquote>





	"I Love You..."

It all happens suddenly. The invitation, the ticket, and the trip.

Tetsuya just arrived at their shared bedroom when he saw Seijuurou buried in piled up clothes.  
-  
"Sei, what are you doing?"

"Ah, Tetsuya. Welcome back."

"I'm home. What are you doing, Sei?" Tetsuya came near him.

"Hm? I just sort the clothes we'll bring for our vacation this weekend."

"Vacation? What vacation?" Tetsuya looked at Seijuurou with furrowed eyebrows.

Seijuurou looked at Tetsuya, blinking.

"I didn't tell you?"

"No, you said nothing to me."

"Is that so? Maybe I forget to tell you. Well, we'll go to Hokkaido this weekend. And from now on, we'll always go on trips for our weekend."

"Huh?"

"Everything has been prepared, love."

"Huh?!"

And that's how it all begins.

Every weekend, Seijuurou invited Tetsuya to go on vacation. They went at Friday afternoon and back to their shared apartment at Sunday afternoon. They traveled from Hokkaido to Okinawa.

They booked hotel room, bathed at onsen, enjoyed the beautiful scenery in morning, bought tasty food at noon, and had a good round of sex during night time.

Everytime they did something, Seijuurou would take pictures. As keepsake, he said. So they had a lot of pictures of them together. Sometimes, just pictures of Tetsuya did something cute. They enjoyed their time together.

As for Monday to Friday, they worked as usual.

That happened for months already. Seijuurou smiled and laughed a lot, made Tetsuya felt at ease.

Until one Wednesday, Tetsuya had days off and wanted to surprise Seijuurou. He came to Seijuurou's office and brought him lunch. When he arrived, Seijuurou's ready to went somewhere. Anxiety overpowering him, Tetsuya followed him.

"Hospital? Why does Sei need to go to hospital? I don't remember Sei ever has an illness."

"Akashi-san, I, as your doctor, highly suggest you to start staying here. Your condition might be worsen suddenly."

"You mean I should be hospitalized?"

"Yes."

"I refuse. I don't want to leave my lover alone at our shared apartment."

The conversation happened in front of the examination room. Tetsuya heard it all, completely forgot about lunch. He shocked, and unconsciously, he approached Seijuurou. His expression remained blank. He tucked on Seijuurou's sleeve. Startled, Seijuurou looked at Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing here? Wait, are you by any chance listening to us?"

Tetsuya nodded. Seijuurou tensed up.

"Just do what the doctor said, Sei."

"What?!"

"I don't know what happen but, please, do your doctor's advice."

Seijuurou remained silent.

"Sei, please." His voice a bit trembled.

"And, I want to talk to your doctor."

"No!" Seijuurou's voice tensed up.

"I have the right to know your condition, Seijuurou."

Tetsuya demanded him. Seijuurou couldn't do a thing.

From the doctor, Tetsuya knew that Seijuurou had this cancer in his brain. It took his sense, tasting, smelling, hearing, balancing, touching, and even his eyesight. He needed to be hospitalized because his condition worsened as the day passed. Tetsuya decided to made Seijuurou listened to what his doctor said. He forced him to.

And from that day on, Seijuurou being hospitalized. Tetsuya decided to stay at hospital too, close to Seijuurou. He promised Seijuurou he wouldn't leave Seijuurou alone, no matter how bad his condition was.

The first month's normal, but the months after were worse. Seijuurou began to lose his sense. That made him became moody. He got angry easily and threw a tantrum.

Sometime, he threw anything near him. Sometime he refused to eat his meal. Sometime he got mad and shouted to anyone near him. And that happened due to his stress.

Tetsuya stayed by his side. No matter what Seijuurou did, Tetsuya never left him. And whatever Seijuurou did, Tetsuya smiled at him, as cheerful as he could.

Days like that repeated. And yet, Tetsuya never failed to stay by Seijuurou's side.

One Thursday morning, Seijuurou's condition miraculously became better and so did his mood. Since morning, Seijuurou's smiling. So, Tetsuya took a day off. He spent the day by Seijuurou's side, took him to look around the hospital, talking and chatting, smiling and laughing, just like the normal days before Seijuurou being hospitalized. Tetsuya's happy. Because today, Seijuurou became the Seijuurou that he used to know, a gentle and loving Seijuurou.

Time flies fast. As they realized, it's already evening. They had dinner, Seijuurou's favorite dishes. Then they went back to Seijuurou's VIP room. The nurse put all the ECG electrodes to Seijuurou's chest, to monitor Seijuurou's condition. Then she left them alone.

"Tetsuya, thank you."

"You're welcome, Sei."

"Don't you feel tired sitting there?"

"Eh? Not really."

"Here, sleep here with me." Seijuurou moved a bit, made a space for Tetsuya to lay down in the bed.

Tetsuya accepted his offer. They laid down like they used to be in their bedroom at their shared apartment, facing each other, hands intertwined.

"Tetsuya, I love you. And I'll always love you."

"I love you too, Sei. And I'll always do."

"Tetsuya, I'm a bit tired."

"Then, let's sleep, Sei."

"Thank you for always be here for me, Tetsuya."

"You're welcome, Sei."

Seijuurou drifted to sleep. His heartbeat became weaker and weaker. And he slept, smiling. Before Tetsuya slept, he kissed Seijuurou's forehead.

"Good night, Sei. May you have a nice dream."

And they slept, accompanied by the steady, dull, and boring sound of the machine beside their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried a lot. TT---TT


End file.
